The Height was Right
by my black crimson rose
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: i couldn't reach the christmas decorations on the top shelf and you look tall so can you please help me. [Tauradonna Holiday fic 2014. Figure out the hidden meaning in this story, I dare you!]


**M.B.C.R says: mind the few errors that I missed (I know I missed a few). I wanted this up for the Holidays so here it is~. Also, if anyone wants to send anything (prompts or whatnot) come find me on tumblr (ShadowSheyla). I'm taking prompts, and requests right now. Also, if not still just stop on by. I love handing out sneak peaks for stuff, so you're more than welcome to check that out.**

* * *

><p>Adam didn't understand what was so magical about Christmas or the whole holiday seasons in general. Sure, he liked snow enough and then he also preferred colder weather over the heat. But it was the whole thing of Christmas and just… yeah, it was just confusing. The festivities (singing, getting gifts, hanging plants on doors and sticking up a tree before throwing decorations onto it… etc.) and the whole <em>big deal<em> around the holiday just confused him—like what the hell?

He didn't even understand why he listened to his roommate when he mentioned getting a little tree for their apartment—and lights; he wanted lights for the balcony. It wasn't like he or his roommate had any reason to really celebrate the holiday anyways—New Years and Halloween were their holidays of choice (getting drunk and scaring the shit out of people where kind of their thing).

At least the Christmas lights could be a cool thing to enjoy even without it being for the holidays, just drag that shit inside and hang it from his ceiling or something. Would make for something cool to look at when they get high or drunk.

Adam plucked the first box of lights off the self and flipped it over to read the back. He had no idea what he had to do with these things. He hasn't celebrated any winter holidays since he was a little kid, and even that was kinda blurred out of his memory. He grumbled under his breath and put the box back before moving to another one.

He went through three more on top of that box before setting _that_ one back and moving onto a different isle. There was a woman standing in that one and he quickly pardoned himself to stand on the other side of her where the boxes of purely red Christmas lights were. If the roomie was making him buy festive junk, then Adam was going to buy the stupid festive junk that came in **red**.

He weighed the object in his hand and contemplated grabbing an extra two boxes—might as well hang them up in his room if he was here getting some. "Excuse me," he was reading at the print on the side but nothing really stuck. Yeah, yeah he would go get an extra two boxes. He recently got paid and it wasn't like he had much of anyone to shop for this holiday season (his roommate and he kinda just chucked either other's presents at the other and maybe made a roast on the 25th 'cause why the fuck not). A hand touched his bicep and Adam started, fumbling with the box. "Sorry," the woman sent a smile light smile up at him with a tilt of her head, "I just. This is a little embarrassing, but would you be able to reach that box for me?"

She pointed at the multicoloured icicle lights on the top self; she already had quite the collection of pure coloured strands of the same make in her cart. Adam nodded, reaching up to the top self and plucking the box from it with ease. Being close to 6'5" in height (he fluxuates within the 6'3"-6'5" mark and this is often linked with how stressed he is that day) had its benefits—reaching things at heights was one of them.

"Need another one?" he asked handing the box to her. And wow, yes she did have a nice face. Like a **really** nice face. And those eyes—fuck!

She smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, cheeks dusting with the barest hint of a blush. She shook her head and took the box from him where she quickly added it to her cart. She licked and bit at the corner of her lips, twisting and shifting her body just so as she threw him a couple of glances. She glanced down at the box in his hand, "so you're shopping for lights too?"

Shit he was staring.

He brought his knuckles to his lips, clearing the thump from his throat that he wasn't even aware had formed. "Something like that. Roommate suddenly decided that he wanted to get all festive this year," Adam ran a hand through his hair.

The woman gestured to her cart, "yeah I'm kinda in that boat too. Family wanted spend this Christmas at my house and the most festive thing I own is a four foot tree that has hardly anything on." Her fingers weaved through the opening in the cart and she shifted from one foot to the other. Adam quickly grabbed the last two boxes that he needs for his sudden surge of festive spirit, "so are you entertaining as well?"

His heart clenched and he shook his head, "nah it's just the roomie and I again this year." Just like every other year before that since they first met in that _fucking place_. Adam forced a tiny crooked grin on his lips and the woman frowned—shit, that wasn't what he was going for, recover this Adam! He licked his bottom lip, "the name's Adam." He shuffled and moved the boxes in his hands around until they stacked hazardly in one arm and his other hand was held out in front of him for a hand shake.

The woman huffed rolling her golden yellow eyes at him and took the boxes from his hold and plopped it into her cart. Her smaller hand curled around his and she shook it, "I'm Blake." Her lips pulled up into a blindingly beautiful smile and Adam's heart lurched up in his throat. "Would you mind helping me shop for some more decorations… you know, in case I need help getting something from higher up?" She tucked her hair behind her ear with the free hand of hers.

Adam blinked, nodding wordlessly.


End file.
